


Let Me

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Maybe Life_Not_knife can turn this into something wonderful like she did 'Clarity'.





	

      Kibum felt like he had been in that position for hours – on his knees, holding Jinki as he cried. For the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do; he had never seen Jinki like this before. So he just held his boyfriend and stroked his hair.

      When the sobbing had subsided, Kibum pulled away from Jinki just enough to look at his face - his beautiful face that lit up the world when he smiled. It hurt him to see that face so lost, so broken. He bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting into tears. This was his chance to be strong for Jinki who had always been strong from him.

      He kissed Jinki’s nose, chuckling when it twitched. Jinki leaned into the warm of the sound and Kibum kissed his eyes – first the left then the right. He tilted Jinki’s face up and after he’d tasted his salty lips just hovered there. Jinki’s wet lashes fluttered as his opened his eyes slowly.

      “You know I love you, right?” Kibum asked. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew better than to push Jinki when he was emotionally wound up.

      Jinki closed his eyes and opened them again – meaning yes. Kibum kissed him and Jinki's eyes closed again. He didn’t open them even as he pressed against Kibum, coaxing Kibum’s mouth open with his tongue.

      “Jinki,” Kibum started to protest but this left an opening for Jinki to deepen the kiss in just the way Kibum liked. Despite the mewl, Kibum pushed back.

      “Please,” Jinki begged before Kibum could say anything.

      Kibum couldn’t really refuse; not with those eyes pleading desperately, not with ‘please’ being the first word Jinki had said since he came home. He doesn’t like that Jinki uses sex to deal with his feelings but it’s not the worst way he could deal with it. He took Jinki’s face in his hands again and kissed softly as Jinki moved them to sit on floor and wrap his legs around Kibum’s waist.

      Kibum let his right hand lower, tapping his fingers down Jinki’s jaw, neck, chest. When he reached the band of Jinki’s pants, Jinki took the hand away, answering Kibum’s questioning look with a small smile.

      “Let me…” he whispered against Kibum’s mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Life_Not_knife can turn this into something wonderful like she did 'Clarity'.


End file.
